


Снова и опять

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Замкнутая цикличность.





	Снова и опять

**Author's Note:**

> human!круг

Девчонка набирала воду из колодца. Растрёпанная грязная коса телепалась за тощей спиной. К. дошёл и остановился аккурат у берегов большой навозной лужи, которая воняла и приманивала мух. Колодец был осыпавшимся, древним, девчонка — босой, дорога, ведущая в сожжённые солнцем поля, очень долгой и утомляющей. Пот капал со лба и стекал за воротник рубашки.  
— Милая, — устало сказал К., зная, что в ответ услышит. — Налей водички. Пить хочется — ад.  
Девчонка фыркнула и дёрнула плечом.  
— Изыди, дорожное.  
Мухи с раздражённым гудением выписывали пируэты над лужей.  
К. вздохнул и не стал возмущаться. Он обошёл коричневую жижу и подлез девчонке под руку, отобрал ведро, — сухое — потряс им, перевернув кверху дном, и заглянул в колодец. Чернота посмотрела на него равнодушно.  
— Понятно.  
К. сунул ведро обратно, заслужив ещё одно ругательство, и побрёл наискось, шурша жёлтой травой, чтобы выбраться на утоптанную пыль.

Флюгер уныло застыл над полуразвалившимся амбаром. Солнце ложилось полосками через дырчатую крышу и слабо пахло нагретым зерном, которое кое-где ещё осталось на земляном полу вперемешку с соломой. В одном углу валялись изъеденные старостью мотыги, лопаты и грабли, в другом притулился облезлый остов сеялки. К. отдохнул немного, но подремать не смог, как ни старался. Во рту было шершаво и горько.  
Автомобиль тоже был облезлым и ржавым, кривобоким, потому что спустили колеса, с сетью трещин на стёклах — но передние сидения, выцветшее до линялого бежа, покрывали бурые пятна, ясно видные через полуоткрытую дверь. К. оглянулся по сторонам, он часто оглядывался, тщась различить в бескрайности сухих полей вертикальную черточку фигуры такого же, как он, бродяги. Автомобиль стоял не просто так — он хранил трагедию. Где, в каких плоскостях остались его призраки, и почему К. здесь смотрел на застарелую кровь, знать было нельзя, и К. не думал, потому что следовало шагать. Он обогнул перегородивший путь автомобиль, замерший как будто в развороте, вздыбил пыль ногами и закашлялся. Где-то коротко проорала ворона. К. задрал голову и успел различить короткий чёрный росчерк птичьего полета. Небо слепило, солнце кусало и жгло. Задубевшая от соли испарившегося пота рубашка неприятно царапала кожу. Вдоль дороги тянулись канавы, горизонт полей в обе стороны колебался дымчато, марево. Если и в этот раз не получится, подумал К., снова сверну туда. Снова.  
Это слово стало его новым именем.  
Потом были потерянные пропавшим в неизвестности ребёнком куклы — целлулоидные, большеглазые и отчего-то совсем безволосые. Почтовый ящик на палке — К. написал бы что-нибудь и бросил в щель, имейся у него бумага и ручка. Чайный сервиз на занесённом серой пылью столе — напрасное ожидание файв-о-клок и Алисы. И растущий у самой обочины дуб. Старый, расколотый молнией, мёртвый. Холмик под ним никуда не исчез, и К. присел на жёсткую траву рядом с ним, погладив рукой осевшую земляную насыпь. Как же это было, вновь вспомнил К.: сердечный приступ, просто приступ, такое уж жаркое лето, случается. Но разве натворил он дел за свою жизнь, чтобы тут... ну да, вероятно. Вот только один вопрос мучает: в чём же ужасном провинилась та девушка.

Девчонка набирала воду из колодца. Растрёпанная грязная коса телепалась за тощей спиной. К. дошёл и остановился аккурат у берегов большой навозной лужи, которая воняла и приманивала мух. Колодец был осыпавшимся, древним, девчонка — босой, дорога, ведущая в сожжённые солнцем поля, очень долгой и утомляющей. Пот капал со лба и стекал за воротник рубашки.  
— Милая, — устало сказал К., зная, что в ответ услышит. — Налей водички. Пить хочется — ад.  
Девчонка фыркнула и дёрнула плечом.  
— Изыди, дорожное.  
Мухи с раздражённым гудением выписывали пируэты над лужей.


End file.
